It is well known that metal pyrithiones, such as zinc and copper pyrithione, are effective antimicrobial agents. Zinc pyrithione is a well known and widely used active as an anti-dandruff and anti-fungal component of shampoos.
PCT patent application WO 03/007900 discloses the use of lipophilic agents, such as ceramides, along with zinc pyrithione to increase the level of lipids in the skin and in scalp for treatment of dandruff. However, the use of a mixture of lipids and pyrithione salts in shampoo formulations has the disadvantage that the lipids might be delivered preferentially to one locus on the scalp, and the pyrithione salts to another.
The present invention addresses that disadvantage by facilitating targeted delivery of lipids and pyrithione as a single package using a lipid coating on the pyrithione particles.